Unknown: Prue
by Stephanie18
Summary: This is Unknown Prue...
1. Dear Diary

Prue  
  
This goes with Unknown. The sisters aren't sisters and they barely know each other. Read Unknown so it'll be easier. Um, this is the separate Prue part. Next will be Piper, then of course Phoebe. There'll probably be around five or six chapters with these separate parts. So, anyway, this is Prue.  
  
  
Prue opened the small desk drawer and pulled out a tiny, brown book. It looked old, mostly because it was. Prue had the diary since she was twelve years old. She had other diaries, about seven, all packed in a box in the attic. This was her diary that she used for major events.  
Prue took a pen from the drawer and opened the book. She flipped to an empty page and began to write.  
  
Dear Diary,   
I've been rolling the recent events over in my mind. Meeting those people has really changed my mind about so many things. Like how I'm dealing with being a witch and being normal. Am I doing it the right way? Or am I totally messing up? I'm trying to find which is right, but what if neither is right. Leo said that we all met in different lives. Did he mean that we were sisters in a life? No, he probably meant that we just glimpse each other in hotels or something. I would think that the connection I felt would be stronger if we turned out to be sisters at a time, but how can I really tell? We did all share the same name: Halliwell. But what does that mean? Just coincidence? I don't know anymore. The whole experience with Phoebe, Piper, Leo, and even that Cole character has changed my outlook on so many things. I don't know what will happen or if we'll ever meet again...in this life or another, but whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be destiny.  
  
Prue shut the diary and put the pen back in the desk. She looked at what she had wrote then when back to past entries. Maybe she would find a clue in one of them. She searched the diary but found nothing.  
Prue shut the book and put it back in the drawer. She closed the drawer and just sat thinking. None of this made a whole lot of sense. So little facts, but it seemed to piece together in mysterious ways. Prue shrugged. She really didn't know.  
Prue got up and walked swiftly through the picture hallway. She really couldn't bare to look at the pictures of him right now. So many things in her life were uncertain right now. She didn't need it to be filled with questions.  
She rushed into her bedroom and leaned against the door. She wiped away a tear with her sleeve. She didn't want this right now. She was being bogged down by all of the questions and uncertainties.  
She changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants and crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be another day to deal with it all. 


	2. Regular Day

I needed a villan, so I modified the sin thing from the show. It's pretty different, so...  
  
  
Prue opened her eyes and looked at the alarm. She was late for work.  
"Why didn't I set my alarm?" Prue asked herself and quickly changed.  
She raced downstairs and grabbed a coat. She felt for keys in the pocket and grabbed them. She raced out the door and jumped into the car. She hurried off to work.  
"Phew. Thank God I left all my equipment in here yesterday." Prue said as she glanced at the backseat and saw that all of her equipment was back there.  
Prue drove into the employee parking lot and searched for a bit until she found a spot almost completely toward the back.  
"Just perfect." Prue mumbled as she collected all of her things. She swung her bag over her shoulder and picked everything else up.  
Prue hurried into the building and her assistant helped her with all of her things.  
"Thanks." Prue mumbled as her assistant put the items she was carrying on Prue's desk.  
"No problem, but, um, you've got that photo shoot in like two minutes." Her assistant told her.  
Prue slapped her forehead and said, "Oh yeah! Just, just tell them that I'll be like five minutes late okay? Thanks." Prue said. Her assistant left the office and Prue hurriedly grabbed her camera bag.  
Prue gathered her things quickly and left her office. She raced to the studio room where she was having the shoot. The people were there waiting for her.  
"I'm sorry I'm late everyone." Prue announced and pulled out her camera.  
A man with a camera came up to Prue and said, "I've gotten some of the shots with the dogs and kids, but now that you're here, you can finish."  
The man left the studio room and Prue took control of the shoot.  
  
Prue went on break after her shoot and went to her office, where Leo was waiting.  
Prue sighed and said, "I'm very busy today."  
"Busy. You're always busy. Come on, you've got to save an innocent." Leo told her.  
"What demon attacks in the middle of the day?" Prue asked and put her equipment on her desk.  
"Khavn." Leo replied.  
"Uh huh, and Khavn is?" Prue asked.  
"He's a demon of sin." Leo replied.  
"Oh, that makes so much more sense." Prue said sarcastically.  
"He infects people with the seven deadly sins, well, he actually specializes in anger." Leo explained.  
"Now see, that made sense. But why would he only infect people with anger? I would think he would get more people using all of them." Prue said.  
"He's not the average demon of sin. I don't know what to tell you, but you've got to get to that innocent." Leo told her.  
Prue nodded and Leo told her where the innocent was.  
Prue left her office and headed for the door, but her assistant stopped her.  
"Prue! Hey! You've got another shoot in fifteen minutes!" Her assistant yelled to her.  
"Just, just tell them I'll be a little late!" Prue called back to her and left the building.  
She got in her car and drove to a bank in the middle of town. She walked inside and looked around.  
She saw a man in a dark coat talking to a security guard.  
"That doesn't seem normal." Prue mumbled and went over to them.  
"And then you should-" The man in the dark coat stopped talking to the security guard and looked at Prue. "Something either of us can help you with?"  
"Actually, no." Prue answered.  
"Then get out of here. I'm talking to my friend about something important." The man in the dark coat growled.  
"I know what you are and I'm going to stop you." Prue growled back.  
The man in the dark coat took a step back and froze the entire bank.  
"You know who I am then." The man said.  
"Yes, Khavn I know who and what you are." Prue said.  
"I'm not finished with my work." Khavn said.  
"Oh, you are now." Prue said and threw him against a desk.  
"Ahh! That hurt witch!" Khavn said as he got up.  
"It was supposed to." Prue replied.  
"That's it. I was just going to kill you swiftly, but you're going to die like the others. Slowly and painfully." Khavn said and took out a small white ball. He threw it at Prue, but Prue ducked quickly and the ball hit the wall and disappeared.  
"Looks like you missed." Prue said and threw Khavn backwards.  
"This is why I hate witches. I'll be back and I will have you." Khavn growled and shimmered away.  
Prue looked at her arm and noticed a large cut.  
"When did that happen?" Prue asked. "I'll kill him for that!" Prue realized that the sin ball must've grazed her and she took a deep breath.  
"No. Can't get angry." Prue took another deep breath and the bank unfroze.  
Prue called the office and told them that she had gotten hurt and couldn't finish work for the day.  
Prue got home and called for Leo, but he wasn't coming. Prue knew he was busy, so she just bandaged her cut and took care of it the old fashioned way. For the rest of the day she wondered why the sin didn't get her completely and only cut her. She thought that it was very odd.  
  
Around nine o'clock, Leo orbed in.  
"Finally. Where were you all day?" Prue asked. Her arm was really starting to hurt and she couldn't wait for him to heal it.  
"I was busy with other charges and you know, whitelighter stuff." Leo replied. He looked at the bloody bandage on her arm. "Are you okay?" He asked and pointed to her arm.  
"Oh that. Yeah, it's perfectly fine. In fact, I was thinking of keeping it." Prue said sarcastically.  
Leo just gave her a look and healed her.  
"Thank you. That feels a lot better." Prue said.  
"So, about Khavn. Did you vanquish him?" Leo asked.  
"Well, no, but tomorrow is Saturday so I can work on him all day. I went to the bank where you said he would be and he froze everyone and threw one of those ball things at me. It only grazed my shoulder though." Prue told him.  
"Only grazed your shoulder? I've never heard of that happening before. Are you sure that you dodged the ball and got cut by something else?" Leo asked.  
"Positive. I know that I didn't get cut by something else." Prue told him.  
Leo looked concerned and said, "If you got hit by it, you should have been infected. I'm going to have to check with the Elders to make sure." Leo orbed out before Prue could object.  
"I hate when he does that." Prue said and went upstairs. She didn't even lift her head to look at any of the pictures in the picture hallway. This was not her best of times. 


	3. Anger

Prue woke up extra early and began to plan on how to vanquish Khavn. Prue gathered a small army of different ingredients around her. She really didn't know what kind of potion she would need to make, so she would experiment.  
Prue opened her Book and leafed through the pages. She didn't know what she was looking for but had the feeling that she would know it when she saw it.  
Prue's cat jumped onto the counter.  
"Oh hello you. I was beginning to think that I'd need a new cat." Prue said to the black cat. The cat just meowed and sat down.  
"Don't make yourself too comfortable up there missy." Prue said. The cat just yawned and jumped down. Leo orbed in.  
"Hello." Prue greeted.  
"Hi." Leo returned.  
"I have a feeling that this isn't a personal visit." Prue said.  
"Do I ever make personal visits?" Leo asked. Prue just tilted her head and gave him a look.  
"Anyway, I asked the Elders about the whole sin grazing cut thing." Leo told her.  
"And what did they say?" Prue asked.  
"The sin made contact with your blood, therefor, you were infected." Leo told her.  
"I don't feel very angry." Prue said.  
"That's because you're relaxed. One little thing to set you off and well, that's when the anger will kick in." Leo replied.  
"So, how do I get rid of this anger?" Prue asked.  
"Well, the fastest and best way would be to vanquish Khavn. The slower and second choice way is to use a spell in that Book of yours. It will drain you of most of your energy and that's why the vanquish is the best." Leo answered.  
"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Prue asked.  
"Well, yes." Leo replied somewhat reluctantly.  
"Care to tell me anything else?" Prue asked.  
"Um, well, I, er, can't tell you much, but, um, you should know that, uh, you can, er, get rid of the sin with a selfless act too, but, um, I think you're best point would be the vanquish. The other, er, people who did selfless acts were able to do it because of each other, but, um, just-just vanquish him okay?" Prue could tell Leo was uncomfortable talking about these "other people" so she dropped the subject.  
"I'll call if I need you." Prue said a little quiet.  
"All right." Leo said and orbed out.  
Prue's cat jumped back up onto the counter and knocked down a bottle of silver liquid.  
"Stupid cat!" Prue yelled. The cat ran away and Prue cleaned up the mess. She was getting irritated.  
There was a knock on the door. Prue gave an angry sigh and went to get it.  
"What?" She asked angrily as she opened the door.  
"Prue did I come at a bad time?" It was her assistant.  
"I'm in the middle of something very important." Prue growled.  
"I'm sorry, but can you take a look at these?" Her assistant asked.  
Prue's eyes narrowed. The sin seemed to be getting to her.  
"No." Prue spat.  
"Prue, is there something wrong?" Her assistant asked.  
"Yes." Prue snapped. "Annoying people keep coming to my door and making ridiculous requests on my day off!"  
Her assistant looked a little hurt and said, "Fine then. I'll just go."  
"Finally. At least now I can get some peace!" Prue called to her assistant, who was now getting into her car.  
Prue slammed the door and walked back to the kitchen. She walked into the picture hallway and took a look at his smiling face.  
Prue clenched her fists and her eyes narrowed.  
She let out a terrible scream and one by one, the glass of the photos shattered into millions of pieces.  
The glass crunched as Prue walked back into the kitchen. Her fists were still clenched and she was grinding her jaw.  
"Leo!" She called out angrily.  
Leo orbed in and Prue flung him across the kitchen.  
"I needed to vent and since you're already dead, I thought I should call on you." Prue told him. Her voice was full of anger.  
Leo stood up shakily and put a hand up.  
"Prue, this isn't you. It's the sin. Relax and calm down." Leo told her.  
Prue's fists unclenched and she stopped grinding her jaw. She quickly leafed through her Book and found the spell.  
"It's the only way now." She whispered and said the spell.  
A blinding, white flash came from Prue's body. She let out a small, painful scream and collapsed on the floor. A small, white ball hovered in the air for a moment, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
Leo rushed over to Prue and looked her over. She was fine except the fact that she was unconscious.  
Leo lifted her up and took her into the living room. He put her on the couch and found a pad and paper. He scribbled a small note to her explaining in short, what had happened and to call him as soon as she got up, then he orbed out. 


	4. Prue Takes A Break

Prue sat up and put a hand on her forehead. So much pain...  
Prue blinked for a minute, then her eyes got used to the darkness.  
"What time is it?" Prue asked outloud. She couldn't find anything to use to tell the time, so she just sat in the dark for a minute until she noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table.  
Prue picked it up and squinted to read it. After she was done, she called to Leo. Leo orbed in and looked at her.  
"I got your note." Prue told him.  
"That's good." Leo replied.  
"What time is it?" Prue asked.  
"It's only about eleven." Leo told her.  
"Is there any way at all you could get the rest of this pain to go away?" Prue asked.  
Leo smiled and waved his hands over her head.  
"Amazing, just amazing. Thank you." Prue said and got up.  
"Where do you think you are going?" Leo asked her. Prue was heading for the stairs.  
"I was thinking of going out tonight. I know I should be vanquishing, but I don't think I could handle the stress." Prue said and smiled a little.  
Leo smiled too and asked, "So, where are you going?"  
"I was thinking of a club I heard about...P3." Prue answered.  
The smile faded from Leo's face and he went over to her and said, "No! You can't go there!"  
"And why not?" Prue asked.  
"Well, uh, I mean, er, you see...you just can't!" Leo replied.  
"Ooh, that's convincing." Prue said and went upstairs.  
Leo had a look of disbelief on his face and he orbed out.  
Prue got ready in practically no time. She bounced down the stairs happily and grabbed her keys. She fluffed her hair in the mirror near the door and smiled to herself, then left the house. She jumped into the car and drove to P3.  
When she arrived, she noticed the line was huge, she really didn't have to wait very long to get in though. She walked inside and looked around. The music was perfect and everyone seemed to be having loads of fun. She was just about to join those fun looking people when Leo walked up to her.  
"Did you orb all the way over here just to say hi?" Prue asked and smiled.  
"No. You've got to go, now." Leo told her.  
"But I just got here." Prue said. She smiled and walked off into the crowd.  
  
Prue had been dancing for a while and finally decided to get another drink. She walked over to the bar and sat down. She bounced her head along with the music. When the song stopped, so did she.  
"Can I help you?" The woman behind the bar asked.  
Prue wasn't really paying attention to who it was and said, "Yes, how about you just surprise me." Prue looked up to smile at the woman and she did, but it was one of her 'oh my gosh' smiles.  
"Piper? Is that you?" Prue asked.  
"Prue? Oh my God." Piper said.  
"So it is you." Prue said. "I can't believe it."  
"Yeah, it's been months since, well, you know." Piper said.  
"I didn't know you owned this place." Prue said.  
"Yep, this is it." Piper said proudly.  
"Just a question, but why P3?" Prue asked.  
"I don't know myself. I just had this feeling. That's really the only way to describe it." Piper replied.  
"Interesting." Prue remarked and nodded her head. "This is why Leo told me not to come here."  
"What?" Piper asked.  
"Oh, I told Leo that I was coming here and he told me not to. Apparently we weren't supposed to meet or something I guess." Prue replied.  
"Probably the work of the You-Know-Whos up there." Piper said and slightly nodded upward.  
"Yeah. So, how've things been?" Prue asked.  
"Great. Things couldn't be better, well, one thing could be better." Piper said.  
"I get ya. I've got a problem with one of those right now actually. I really needed a break." Prue said.  
Piper just nodded and went to get a drink for Prue. Leo came over to her.  
"I know why you didn't want me to come here now." Prue said.  
"You saw her?" Leo asked.  
"And I even talked to her too." Prue said.  
"You guys weren't supposed to meet again yet." Leo said.  
"Oh, that destiny stuff huh? Yeah, well, destiny can be a real-"  
Piper put Prue's drink down in front of her and said, "Surprise." Prue didn't have time to finish what she was going to say about destiny. Prue took a drink and looked at the dance floor. People were dancing, talking, and generally having a good time. She thought of going back to dance and maybe meet a guy, but...no.  
"I'm not ready." Prue said to herself.  
"Huh?" Leo asked.  
"Nothing, nothing." Prue told him.  
"So, you going to vanquish Khavn tomorrow?" Leo asked as casually as possible.  
"Yes, I'm going to vanquish him tomorrow. I think I deserve a little break. I mean, I did remove sin from my body." Prue replied.  
"Okay, okay. You might want to be careful though...so it doesn't happen again." Leo told her.  
"I will be...oh no." Prue remembered what she said to her assistant.  
"What?" Leo asked. "Did you remember about the pictures?"  
"Oh, that too. I just remembered that I totally was mean to my assistant." Prue said.  
"Just call her and explain that...you weren't yourself." Leo told her.  
Prue nodded and picked up her purse.  
"It's been great." She said and left.  
  
When Prue got home, she got a broom and dustpan then went to the picture hallway.  
She noticed that all the glass was already cleaned up and the pictures even had new glass.  
"What the?" Prue asked. She noticed a large bouquet of flowers and a note at the end of the hallway.  
Prue put the broom and dustpan back and picked up the flowers and note. She smelled the flowers and read the note.  
'A Gift,' was all the note said.  
Prue wondered who did it, but she figured that it wasn't someone demonic because when do demons send flowers? 


	5. Vanquishing Flowers

When Prue woke up the next morning, she looked at the flowers for a minute then picked up the phone. She called her assistant, but got the answering machine, so she left a message.  
"Hey. This is Prue. I am really, really sorry about what happened. I was going through a lot of stuff yesterday and I really didn't mean to say those things. How about lunch or something to make up for it? Well, I'm really sorry and I've got to go." Prue hung up the phone and got dressed.  
As she was making coffee, Leo orbed in.  
"Hello." Prue greeted.  
"You're certainly in a good mood for someone who has to vanquish today." Leo said.  
"Yeah, well, I got a pleasant gift last night. You don't happen to know anything about that, do you?" Prue asked.  
"I may know something about it." Leo said and smiled.  
"Oh come on, tell me who it was." Prue pleaded.  
"I can't. He did it even though he wasn't supposed to and I don't want to get him in trouble." Leo said.  
"Oh, so that's who it was." Prue said.  
"Now I didn't say anything." Leo told her.  
"Oh, no. Of course not, I just happened to guess right, didn't I?" Prue asked. Leo just nodded. "Well, if you happen to see him, tell him I said thank you."  
"I think he already knows." Leo said.  
Prue just smiled.  
"Well, to business I guess." Leo said.  
"Yep, so how do I vanquish Khavn?" Prue asked.  
"You'll know it when you see it." Leo told her and orbed out.  
Prue sighed and said, "He always does that!"  
Prue's cat jumped up next to her and purred.  
"You forgive me? That's excellent." Prue said and smiled.  
"I'll know it when I see it." Prue repeated. She thought it over for a while and then took her cup of coffee to the attic, where she kept her Book.  
  
Prue looked through most of the pages of her Book but found nothing.  
"I'll know it when I see it. That's rich!" Prue said and turned the page again. She was going to turn it again, when finally, she saw something.  
"Carriers," She read, "Carriers are dispatchers of sin. To vanquish a Carrier, you must have one cured person and the following ingredients." Prue read the ingredients. She was only missing one: a blue daisy. "Once the potion is readied, make a ritualistic circle and have the cured person sit in the middle. Call the Carrier and light one white candle. Blow out the candle and throw the potion at the Carrier, and they will be vanquished."  
Prue thought it over.  
"Okay, I need a blue daisy and a cured sin person." Prue said. "Hey, I'm a cured sin person. I can just use myself. It doesn't say anything against that...but where am I going to get a blue daisy?"  
Prue closed the Book and went to her room. She sat down on the bed and thought for a while. Where was she going to get a blue daisy? Were there even blue daisies?  
Prue glanced at the flowers and then noticed it...in the middle of all flowers was a single, blue daisy.  
"He knew." Prue said quietly and picked up the daisy. She looked up and mouthed 'thank you' then rushed downstairs.  
  
It only took her about an hour to make the potion. It had difficult and specific instructions.  
After Prue had the potion, she used white rose petals to make a circle like the Book said, then she grabbed the white candle and potion, then sat in the middle. She was supposed to concentrate on the sin and the Carrier and he was supposed to come to her.  
Prue closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon she heard a whistling noise, like the wind.  
Prue opened her eyes and saw a small hurricane in the room.  
The small hurricane of air died down and there in the room stood Khavn, the Carrier.  
"Witch." Khavn growled. "I'll kill you this time."  
Prue quickly lit the candle and held it up. Khavn stood frozen. He was apparently paralyzed and couldn't move.  
Prue blew out the candle and picked up the potion.  
"This is for that cut...and for the innocents." Prue said and threw the potion.  
There was a loud explosion noise and in a giant puff of smoke and fire, Khavn was gone.  
"I vanquished him! I did it!" Prue exclaimed. She stood up and did a little dance.  
"You certainly did." A voice said.  
Prue turned around expecting to see him, but he wasn't there. Prue felt a little sad that she wouldn't be able to see him again, then she glanced toward the picture hallway. She would see him. Leo orbed in and looked at her. The joy had returned to her face.  
"You did it." Leo said.  
"Yes, I did." Prue said triumphantly.  
"Any demon would be stupid to think that they could beat you." Leo said.  
"I know that. You would think they would learn." Prue said smiling.  
Leo was going to orb out, but Prue stopped him.  
"Wait. Make sure that you absolutely tell him thank you." Prue told him.  
Leo nodded and said, "I will." Leo orbed out and Prue was still smiling. 


	6. Dear Diary

Prue looked at the note that came with the flowers. Even though the message was simple, it said so much.  
Prue pulled out her diary that she used for special events. This was certainly special. She opened to a fresh page and began to write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today will certainly stay in my memory forever. In fact, these past few days will stay in my mind. I vanquished my demon. I always do that. That isn't so special. What's special is that he helped me. I wrote about him so many times before, but this time it is even more special. It's like he's alive again. He cleaned up my mess. He always used to help me with them...those demonic messes. He cleaned this one up and even gave me the last ingredient I needed. He even spoke to me. Said, 'You certainly did.' That is what he said to me. I know to some people those words aren't enough, but to me those words are more than enough. I know I'll move on one day, but for right now, I just like to look at his smiling face in those pictures.  
  
Prue opened the note and scribbled, 'I Love You' on it, then stuck it in her diary. She closed the diary and put it back in its drawer until next time.  
  
THE END  
  
Up Next...Piper. 


End file.
